Fact of the Matter
by FairyTale87
Summary: AU S2. Pacey is with Andie, and Joey is with Dawson. On the surface, everything is how it should be. But Joey can't fight her growing feelings for Pacey, and perhaps he feels the same.
1. Self-created Semi-truths

_Fact of the Matter_

_One_

'_Self-created Semi-truths'_

She knew it didn't matter. Somewhere under all the cynical heartache and sarcastic eye rolls to disperse the looming yearning in the air, she knew it didn't matter. This was simply a surge of fanatic emotion—a slight misstep all teenagers experience; that lustful stumbling block that you laugh at years later, when your life is perfectly in order. So yes, deep down, Joey Potter knew it didn't matter that Pacey Witter was kissing the bubbly, constantly smiling, headband wearing Andie McPhee. But that couldn't stop the sweetness from turning to burning molasses when the sight caught her attention.

Digging her French fry abusively into the ketchup, she couldn't suppress the grimace that spread across her lips, and darkened her eyes. But like she kept trying to convince herself: it didn't matter. It shouldn't matter. It couldn't matter. Clearing the bitterness from her features, she put the soggy, ketchup ridden fry into her mouth, and leaned back in her seat.

"I have to get back to work soon," she said levelly, gesturing towards the kitchen. "Bessie will serve my head on a platter for the dinner special if I'm late." Crossing her arms, she coughed loudly, forcing Pacey and Andie to finally break apart. She raised a pointed eyebrow at them.

Pacey glared at her, his blue eyes still sparkling. Sparkling because of _her_. Joey ran her tongue over her lips to rid them of their sudden dryness. "Thanks for the heads up, Potter, I'll be sure to alert the media."

Joey feigned shock, putting a hand to her heart. "My oh my, Dawson, would you look at that. Our doe-eyed lover boy actually has another use for his lips other than sucking face." She supplied Pacey with a glare before turning to Andie. "I have some ChapStick, if you need it." She smiled at her with caustic sweetness, before pulling her chair away from the table and getting up. Andie looked at her, caught somewhere between shock and annoyance. Joey simply widened her smile, and turned to leave.

"Do you really have to get back to work?" Dawson asked disappointedly, catching her hand in his. Joey's eyes fell to their now interlocked fingers and she sighed. "It's a Saturday, Joey. I'm sure Bessie will understand if you were to ask for the rest of the day off."

"Let her go, D. The Wicked Witch of the East has customers to terrorize. And if she did get the rest of the day off, then what would she have to complain about when we unavoidably see her later tonight?" Pacey raised an eyebrow at her cockily, as he leaned back in his seat, draping an arm over the back of Andie's.

"Bite me, Pacey," Joey said, scowling at him. Taking her hand from Dawson's, she crossed her arms. Despite towering above them, Joey had never felt smaller. The boy beside her was her best friend of fifteen years; the boy who lived down the creek; the boy who had just upped his status to boyfriend; the boy who people had been telling her for years was her soul mate. Yet despite all of this, she couldn't take her mind off of the Hawaiian shirt wearing, class skipping, teacher seducing, sarcastic remarking Pacey Witter sitting in front of her.

"You keep saying that, Jo," he told her, amusement filling his eyes and a smirk tugging on the sides of his mouth. "I'm starting to think you might want me to. Just add a 'please' at the end, and your wish is my command." Pacey winked at her.

Joey simply rolled her eyes, biting the inside of her cheek. Her face burned at the thought of him actually touching her. Other than the occasional punch, slap, or bumping of the shoulders, there was strictly no contact between them. It was odd, seeing as they had been friends for so long. Joey chewed over the word 'friends'; is that what she and Pacey really were? They antagonized each other, and bickered more than any pairing she had ever witnessed. Perhaps it wasn't friendship they had—but some middle ground. Some silent agreement of mutually assured destruction that kept them from flaring up at each other. Whatever the case, Joey found herself unable to break eye contact with him.

"Come on, Pacey," she drawled, "now you're just being hypocritical. You being polite happens just about as often as Halley's Comet. And didn't your mother ever teach you 'treat others the way you want to be treated'?" Joey uncrossed her arms and put a hand on the back of her chair, lowering her eyebrows to intensify her glare. But she found as she stared, it wasn't out of hate or annoyance. It was something more akin to lust. She quickly tensed at the idea, suddenly feeling the full weight of Dawson's presence beside her.

"Come to think of it," Pacey said, bringing a finger to his lip in taunting contemplation, "1986 was a pretty respectful year for me. But I said 'please' and 'thank you' one too many times, and the whole concept sorta lost its luster." He smirked at her, as he took his arm from around Andie and clasped his hands together on the table. "But, in all your attempts at wit, Potter, I don't think you ever actually denied the fact that you might like a little nip on the neck." He winked at her again, this time with a little less taunt. Joey couldn't quite pinpoint the new emotion his action took on, but whatever it was, it made her heart beat a little faster.

"I was never into all that _Interview with the Vampire_ crap. As far as I'm concerned, the book and movie can just stay in pop culture purgatory. So no, Pacey, I would not like a little _nip _on my neck. I'd much rather you just nail me in a coffin or push me off a cliff."

'Well that's a hyperbole if I ever heard one," Pacey retorted, resting back in his seat again. Andie looked at him curiously, pursing her lips.

"I'm surprised you even know the word, Pacey. Glad to see you finally understand lessons from sixth grade English. Nothing wrong with being a late bloomer; at some point even the slowest sixteen year old eventually grasps the basics."

"You wound me, Potter," Pacey replied, placing a hand over his heart. He gave her a puppy dog pout.

"Why don't you have Andie kiss it and make it all better," Joey shot back, somewhat bitterly. She was surprised the words flew out of her mouth so easily. Worrying her lower lip, she slowly turned her gaze towards Andie, trying not to let it show how much it panicked her.

"Don't you have to get back to work, Joey?" Andie asked, raising her eyes to Joey, and smiling. "I wouldn't want us to be the reason you get in trouble with your sister." Tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, she didn't break eye contact with Joey. Caramel and chocolate were caught in a staring contest, and neither one was prepared to give up first.

"How thoughtful of you," Joey drawled, taking her clenched hand from her chair.

"Give it a rest, Potter," Pacey said, pulling out his chair from the table and rising to his feet. "I should get going anyway; my shift at Screen Play starts in fifteen." Offering a hand to Andie, he helped her out of her seat.

"Right," Joey returned with a curt nod, and turned to Dawson. "I'll see you tonight." Kissing his temple, she quickly walked away and disappeared back into the Icehouse.

The three remaining friends were left frozen where they were. Dawson ran a hand through his thick blond hair, and then rested it under his chin momentarily, before following suit and standing as well.

"Am I missing something here?" Andie asked quietly, letting her eyes drop to the wooden table. Dawson and Pacey both looked in her direction, the latter sighing. Beginning to tap nervously on the arm of his chair, Pacey shrugged his shoulders.

"Joey just takes a while to warm up to people," Pacey said nonchalantly. "But, pour a little water on her, and she'll melt right in your hands." Laughing, he gave Andie a smile before rubbing her shoulder supportively. Pacey was determined to make this relationship work. He wasn't quite sure why Joey was so hostile about it, especially since it kept him from nagging on her and Dawson as often as he had done in the past. But what he did know was that he wasn't going to take Joey's antics lightly—there was a line between playful banter and flat out cruelty and she was flirting dangerously with it.

"You're absolutely awful sometimes, Pace, you know that?" Dawson told him with a chuckle, trying to hold back a grin.

"There's nothing wrong with painting the truth in a more colorful light, D" Pacey defended. "And besides, we all know that Joey's a bit of an Ice Queen—but the title is so clichéd. So do I at least get some kudos for creativity, here?"

Dawson shook his head, chuckling. "It can never be denied that you're creative, Pacey, but when it comes to my girlfriend, I can't be that supportive of your sly remarks."

"She's got you on a tight leash, my friend," Pacey said in mock seriousness, and clicked his tongue. "But uh, I should probably get going. Don't want to be late for work." Pacey paused, a guilty smile crossing his face, "again." With a laugh, he patted Dawson's shoulder before turning to Andie.

"I'll see you tonight," he told her tenderly, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Oh, and Dawson, we should be there at six, right?"

"Yeah, that's the plan. You and Joey get off at about the same time."

Pacey nodded, giving a wave in goodbye, and kissed Andie hastily one last time, before jogging towards the parking lot. Andie was left standing there, somewhat stunned. And somewhat nervous. Despite how kind Dawson seemed, she felt small around him without Pacey there. She just didn't fit with his set of friends. Especially Joey.

"I uh, I should get going too. I'll see you later, Andie," Dawson said with a small smile, before heading for the exit. Andie nodded. Contemplating what had just transpired over lunch, she quickly ran to catch up with Dawson.

"I don't mean to be too forward, but should we be worried, Dawson?" Her voice was quiet and hesitant. Crossing her arms over her chest, she gave him a pressing look.

"I don't quite follow," Dawson returned politely. "Worried about what?" He raised an eyebrow at her, and slowed his walk. He could hear Andie sigh in nervousness.

"Pacey and Joey. Do they have a history or something?"

"History?" Dawson almost snickered. "A history of hating each other, yeah. But romantically? They're as platonic as it comes. They can't stand each other."

"It sounds more like foreplay to me," Andie returned bitterly. "The way they act around each other, just makes me uneasy. So you're sure there's nothing we should be worried about?"

"Trust me, Andie. I've known them both for years. And besides, Pacey is head over heels for you—there's no one else. Everything is absolutely fine."

Dawson said his words with too much ease and confidence for Andie to truly believe him. She sensed something between the two so called enemies, and Andie was hardly ever wrong.

* * *

Okay, so sorry this beginning is kind of short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. And I just started summer break, and have lots of ideas for this story, so updates should be pretty quick. Also, I really want your **opinions**; if anyone is really out of character, and if you think I should continue. Furthermore, for those of you reading **Simple Act of Loving You**, an update is on its way! Sorry it's been so long; it just takes me so long to write those chapters. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this!

_Reviews are love!_


	2. On Fire with the Things I Could've Said

_Fact of the Matter_

_Two_

'_On Fire with the Things I Could've Told You'_

She tied her boat to the dock as slowly as she could. The once enchanting experience of rowing down the creek to the boy she loved now seemed like a chore. There was no more fire, no more spark. There was nothing to want, nothing left to be unpredictable. Every night at this white house was the same. The days were starting to meld together, like some torturous run-on sentence, and she could never find a place to stick in a period or even a comma.

Finishing the knot she was tying, she heard the wood of the dock creak. Turning around swiftly, she was met with Pacey's approaching form. Joey smirked subtly when she saw that he still had his nametag on. He always was terrible at remembering to take it off after work.

"Planning on jumping in?" Joey asked awkwardly, rising from her crouched position. "That would certainly throw Dawson's movie night idea a curve ball." Rocking between the balls of her feet and her heels, she noticed a slight smile flash across Pacey's face. She bit her tongue between her teeth to keep herself from mirroring his expression.

"No," he returned somewhat flatly, "not jumping in. Last time I 'jumped', I seem to recall actually being _pushed_ in by a certain brunette." At the memory, he laughed lightly. "I don't have any intention of reacquainting myself with the abnormally cold water. Unless I'm in that terrible monster suit Dawson's mom made, and I get to drag you into the water." Pacey smiled jokingly at her. The kind of smile that tempted trouble and elicited feeling.

"That was a onetime thing, Pace," Joey reminded him.

"I explicitly remember Dawson calling out 'Take 25'. I'd consider that the opposite of a onetime deal. But then again, apparently I've just learned what the word 'hyperbole' means, so maybe my definition is off." Pacey crossed his arms, flashing Joey a pointed look. She dropped his gaze, breathing heavily.

"Pacey, I'm sorry about that. Really, I am. I guess I took the banter a little too far."

"I'm not the one who needs the apology," Pacey said. "We pick on each other all the time. But Andie on the other hand…" his voice trailed off. She knew what he was getting at, and she couldn't stop the tense feeling that rose inside her.

"Pace," Joey said tiredly, running a hand through her hair.

"I don't know what it is you have against her, but could you keep the whole 'Hell Hath No Fury' thing to a minimum? She just wants to be your friend; she wants to get to know you and Dawson, and you're making that impossible for her." His blue eyes were pleading with her. Pacey Witter was not one to beg, but Joey noticed the desperation pass over his features. Deep down she knew she was being unreasonable. But she also didn't care.

"I'm making it _impossible_?" Tension was growing in her voice, and her lips pouted into a vague frown.

"It seems to be a trend, Jo. First you attack Jen, like you're about to rip her head off, and now you two have this almost friendship going on. All I'm trying to say here is that you might end up liking Andie. You two have more in common than you think."

"Last time I checked, I don't do the whole headband wearing, school spirit, bubbly outlook thing."

"Never said you did," Pacey returned. "But she likes school—loves it, actually. Reads every chance she can get, and even has the same insane obsession with Phil Collins that you do."

"I am not obsessed with Phil Collins," Joey defended, but she couldn't stop the smile that grew on her face. _He noticed_. "What would give you that ridiculous idea?"

"Please, Joey. Have you seen the CD collection in your room? Genesis thanks you for your business, but even they're telling you to cool it." Pacey laughed, as he put his hands in his pockets, and began to turn toward the house. Joey followed without as much as a thought.

"You're bordering on cruel," she joked, walking in stride with him now. Pacey turned to look at her, with a tinge of sadness in his eyes. Or was it disappointment.

"I could say the same about you," he said quietly. "Look. All I'm asking you to do is try to be civil with Andie. I'm not asking you to be best friends—just… not enemies. Okay? I know we've never really had the whole Chandler and Joey friendship going on, but for the happiness of everyone, just be nice to Andie. Or just don't talk to her at all. That might work better." The last bit was obviously supposed to be a joke, but Joey couldn't help but feel guilty. She was being selfish: she wanted Pacey, but was with Dawson; she wanted Dawson, but was still ready to fight Andie to the death for Pacey. Yet, she couldn't stop herself from being possessive of Pacey.

"The whole Chandler and Joey friendship?" Joey questioned, amusement lacing her voice.

"You know what I mean. We've never been friends, necessarily, but—"

"So you want to try the Chandler and Joey thing out?" Joey raised an eyebrow at him. Even in the dimming light, she swore she could see a blush creep up on his face.

"It wouldn't hurt," Pacey reasoned. "Maybe if we stopped this little feud we've mastered so well, then…" Pacey's voice trailed off, getting lost in the cool spring air.

"Then I might start to like Andie," Joey finished for him dryly. She knew what his aim was; understood that he wanted things to run smoothly in terms of Andie. But it killed her to realize that he was doing it all for Andie, and not for her. Nothing was for her.

"Something like that," Pacey returned with a casual shrug of the shoulders, as if not ready to commit to anything. They were almost to the steps of Dawson's house, and Joey couldn't help but feel her stomach tighten.

"Well, as your friend, Pacey, it would probably be nice of me to remind you that you're still wearing your nametag." Joey dropped her gaze to the left side of Pacey's chest, and he followed her eyes, nodding.

"Right. Knew I was forgetting something," he said jokingly, taking off the tag and shoving it in his pocket. He slowed his steps after a moment, and breathed deeply. "Hey Joey, I know we're both stubborn and difficult people, but I really do thank you for trying your best with Andie, here. I know it's not easy."

Joey shrugged, wishing they would just drop the subject. Just the sound of the blonde's name was making her sick. "Yeah, no problem. But don't thank me yet. I could still go back to mega bitch in .5 seconds." She smiled at him. She couldn't help it. Despite how much the whole situation hurt her, it felt like there was some secret between them now. Some mutual agreement only the two of them knew.

"Your threats are getting weak, Potter. You wouldn't dare mess up Dawson's sacred movie night," he returned. His voice was his usual distant sarcasm, yet he nudged Joey's shoulder lightly with his. She gave him a sideways glance, before rolling her eyes, and finally walking into Dawson's house.

"Dawson, my man, what cinematic greats do you have planned for us tonight?" Pacey greeted. Joey heard a slight tinge of boredom in his tone. When they were younger, movie nights at Dawson's were the best. Both she and Pacey looked forward to them—they gave them an escape from their reality, and the chance to feel like a normal child in a normal home. But now it was an obligation. They had seen all the movies dozens of times, and Dawson's mother had long since run out of new snacks to make.

"I was thinking Spielberg," Dawson replied eagerly, welcoming Pacey and Joey into the house.

"When aren't you thinking Spielberg," Pacey returned jokingly, and shaking his head with a smile. It was undeniable, the connection Dawson and Pacey shared, but Joey could sense it was becoming strained. Dawson took, Pacey gave. There wasn't much sense of equality anymore.

"You can't deny the man's a genius, Pace." Dawson looked toward the kitchen. "Andie is here, by the way. She's helping my mom with snacks, if you want to go and see her." He put a light hand on Pacey's shoulder, half guiding him, half pushing him towards the kitchen. Pacey only nodded, and walked away.

"Hey," Joey finally greeted, supplying a dutiful smile to her boyfriend.

"What was that out there, Jo?" Dawson's tone was level, but the look in his eyes was bordering on livid. Joey raised an eyebrow in confusion, and held her breath. He always overreacted to everything—especially when it involved Pacey. The competition between the two of them was rising exponentially.

"What do you mean?" Joey knew by now not to incriminate herself before she knew what she was being accused of.

"I mean," he started defensively, "you were out there for quite some time with Pacey. You two never talk. What made tonight different?" He crossed his arms. That meant this conversation was far from over.

"Not that it's any of your business, really, but I was apologizing for how I acted today, and what I said to him and Andie. Does that quell your possessiveness?" She was trying her best to keep her tone neutral and light. But the more she spoke the pricklier and annoyed she got. Being in a relationship with Dawson meant being under his thumb, and she was less than pleased.

"I was only curious, Joey," Dawson returned, his voice now small and sweet.

"No, you were some warped sort of jealous. Dawson, you're cornering me by the door demanding to know what I was talking to Pacey about. That's something more than curiosity."

Dawson nodded at her, and took his eyes off of her and focused them on the floor. They stood in silence for several moments, before Dawson finally looked back up at her. "Do you even want to be here, Joey?"

"I'm not sure what you're getting at," she replied slowly.

"Movie night. Here, with me," he specified. Joey bit her lip, trying to decide if she felt guilty or annoyed. Perhaps a mix of both.

"I do want to be with you, Dawson." It wasn't necessarily a lie, but it also wasn't entirely true.

"Then why is it you always seem so bored and sarcastic every time you're here?"

He was asking all the questions Joey didn't want to answer, and she was beginning to panic. By answering Dawson, she had to face how she felt, and that meant not being able to lie to herself.

"Because every single night here feels the same," she blurted out. The words had been on the tip of her tongue for some time, and in this moment, she snapped. She couldn't hold them in any longer. The weight of feeling it had become too great.

* * *

I am so sorry it's been so long! A lot has happened in the past couple months (school, my father passed away, life in general….), so I really do apologize at being so awful at updating. But, I'm finally updating! I know not much has happened in this chapter, but I think this is going to be the set up for the next few chapters and their drama/action. We'll see. But anyway, thank you so much to those of you who read this despite it being so late (and the chapter being relatively short). I really appreciate it!

_Reviews are love!_


End file.
